Parasite
| alias = Ray | age (2010) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = Intergang | powers = Absorption of powers and abilities | equipment = | first = 124 | voice = Adam Baldwin }} Parasite is a villain who can absorb powers. Physical appearance Parasite resembles an imposing, hairless and strongly-built humanoid with an entirely monochromatic, dark purple color scheme. His upper body and face are accented by numerous protrusions that resemble giant roots, likewise purple in shade. His yellow eyes are surrounded by black, as opposed to the white sclera of typical humans. The only article of clothing that Parasite dons is a pair of black pants. History Early life Parasite has faced off with Superman in the past and is also familiar with Martian Manhunter. At some point, he was approached by Intergang to steal components for a black hole device. To gain access to the European cities from which he had to steal the parts, he joined Haly's Circus as "Ray the Roustabout". He absorbed the skills of the strongman to steal in Madrid, and took Carlo's dexterity in Paris. 2010 Parasite absorbed the athletic skills of Dan Danger to steal more parts. However, when his robbery in Bruges was almost foiled by the Team, "Ray" became more careful. He decided to steal more trapeze skills, this time from Dawn Danger. He was surprised Dawn tasted like the Martian Manhunter, but gave it no second thought. As soon as the circus left Bruges by train, Parasite knocked out Jack Haly, and with Dawn's powers, impersonated him. It was almost sufficient to distract his pursuers, though they found him out and cornered him. Again Parasite won; this time, he helped himself to Dean Danger. Now that he could fly, Parasite took the parts and sped off to the circus's final stop, Geneva. At the Large Boson Collider, Parasite assembled all the parts, though the process was hampered because a flash drive with instructions was stolen. The Team confronted him again, but this time, Parasite's gluttony proved his undoing. He had absorbed Martian powers, but also Martian weaknesses. As the particle accelerator caught flames, Parasite became weaker and eventually fainted. Parasite was arrested by Interpol agent King Faraday, who placed an inhibitor collar on his neck. Powers and Abilities Parasite has the ability to absorb the abilities of others, both superhuman powers and extraordinary skills. He requires physical contact in order to absorb abilities, and this leaves the victim weak and with flu-like symptoms for approximately 24 hours. He can absorb multiple abilities at once and use them at the same time. Parasite has absorbed the powers and skills of, among others, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Robin, Miss Martian and Superboy. Weaknesses Parasite not only takes on the abilities of people but he also absorbs their particular weaknesses as well. He was defeated because he absorbed Miss Martian's weakness to fire. Episode Appearances Background information * There have been several Parasites in the comics. The original was Raymond Maxwell Jensen, but the best known is Rudy Jones. Alexander and Alexandra Allston have also operated under the name. * This is Parasite's fifth animated appearance, though it is Raymond Jensen's first. He appeared in the DC Animated Universe (Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited); a successor also appeared in the episode "Epilogue". He also had minor roles in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies and All-Star Superman. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Intergang